Sivered Choices
by DecemberxDreams
Summary: AU Tifa's parents worked for Shinra until They died in a freak accident Tifa is left in the care of Shinra and more specificcaly Hojo. TxS


Anguished screams sounded uselessly in the metallic chamber. "Stop it! Please stop it! Can't you see you're hurting him?" Tifa screamed at the deranged scientist.

She sat on a metal chair with her hands and feet bound to it, safety precautions taken by the scientist. He knew that tifa could easily kill him if she wanted to and obviously she wanted to do so very badly.

Tifa struggled uselessly against the bonds, "let him go please," she pleaded with no avail.

Another scream rang out in the room, echoing of the metallic walls. "No! Stop it, you will kill him! Let him go!" Tifa ranted, now sobbing hysterically.

The sound of her pathetic sobs reached the ears of the scientist. "Cry all you want girl, it will be your turn tomorrow." He mocked and let out sinister cackle.

Hearing his voice caused a reaction within tifa. Suddenly she was filled hatred for the person standing before her. Refusing to break down in front of him, tifa raised her head and glared defiantly at the scientist, her ruby eyes blazing with fury, glistening with unshed tears.

"Hmfp… arrogant child." The scientist muttered, turning back to his current specimen, but not before giving tifa a little pat on the head as if she was merely a common chocobo.

Tifa growled menacingly through clenched teeth and continued glaring daggers at the back of the scientist's head.

Hours turned into minutes as the scientist continued to experiment ruthlessly on his specimen. With each agonized scream, tifa's anger faded, replaced by sorrow. Pearly tears leaked out of amber orbs as the torture continued.

Later that night tifa sat by the bed on which sephiroth rested. Moonlight flitted through the window, illuminating the room slightly. Not that tifa required a source of light, her mako enhanced eyes could see perfectly fine in the dark though her vision would be tinged red.

Tifa sat motionlessly, staring at sephiroth, hoping for signs of awakening to cross his features. Without the drugs administered by the scientist to keep him conscious, sephiroth had passed out. Such was the bliss of unconsciousness that the wretched scientist could not even allow his victims this blessing.

Hojo the scientist, is the head of the science department in shinra. Ever since he has discovered jenova, the calamity from the skies, he has been experimenting endlessly on the effects of jenova cells in humans. The jenova cell enhances abilities and a connection is formed between those possessing the jenova cells and Jenova herself. However, the process of infusion isn't a bed of roses, much painful transformation and rearrangement to the body cells is required accommodate and adapt to the alien jenova cell. In any case of rejection of the jenova cells by the body, which has a seventy percent chance of occurring, the person undergoing the procedure will die.

Both tifa and sephiroth have been injected with jenova cells, thus enhancing their natural capabilities to an abnormal status. They were both the specimens of Hojo and currently his pride and joy as well. Both of them had fortunately survived the procedure, or unfortunately. Now they both had to endure the painful experiments inflicted upon them by Hojo.

'When will this torture end?' Tifa sighed and looked down at her folded hands laying neatly on her lap.

Sephiroth stirred. Tifa immediately snapped her head up and rushed to his aid. "how are you feeling? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you need anything?" Sephiroth's vision spun and his head pounded with the force of a bullet train at full speed. Tifa's bombard of questions wasn't helping his migraine.

"Quiet , Tifa" Sephiroth ordered. Tifa immediately silenced and resumed her position beside the bed, looking intently at Sephiroth.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. Sephiroth's throbbing headache had grown into a minor nagging annoyance at the back of his head. Sighing he lifted his head to look at Tifa, he found her still gazing in concern at him.

Sighing again, he spoke "Shouldn't you be asleep?". Tifa shifted uncomfortably. Every time he awoke, he found her by his bedside, wasting precious hours of peaceful slumber before the tortures begin.

"Erm.. I just wanted to make sure you are alright." Tifa looked up timidly into Sephiroth's mako green eyes. Sephiroth stared at Tifa expressionlessly, watching her fidget under his intense gaze.

"Sleep. Now." Sephiroth stated clearly with no room for argument. Any other person would have obeyed his command immediately out of fear, but Tifa knew Sephiroth the best and believed that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"But-" Tifa immediately protested, rising from her seat. Sephiroth looked at her, almost expectantly, silently willing her to go to sleep. Tifa reluctantly obliged his wishes and proceeded towards the door that linked to her adjoining room.

"Goodnight." Tifa whispered before disappearing into her room. Leaning against the headboard Sephiroth exhaled staring blankly at the ceiling. 'Tifa … she's too young for all this crap. Someday, maybe, we'll find a better life elsewhere, away from Hojo, Shinra, all this crap.' It wasn't like Sephiroth to be optimistic and hopeful, but what else could he do. Without hope, he would spiral into an endless pit of despair and seeing this will cause Tifa to give up hope as well. Too young, they were all too young to have seen so much pain and despair. With one last sigh, Sephiroth drifted off into a fitful slumber filled with unpleasant dreams.


End file.
